sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx (Knight of the Stars)
Onyx is one of the original members of the Crystal Gems and was once leader of the Knights of the Stars before switching sides. Onyx is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth after the end of the rebellion. This ultimately led him to create a clone named Owen, who has been especially created out of a shard of his very own gem before poofing. Having Owen to bubble the gem before losing all his memories in a moment later due to him only having a shard of Onyx's gem. 5,300 years later, Owen finally found the gem once again, alongside with Steven and the Crystal Gems. As soon as he came in touch with the gem, it caused him to turn back into a shard and fused with the gem. Finally whole once again, Onyx is brought back to his orginal form and was properly reunited with the Crystal Gems. He is also known to be the only known male gem in existence and reasons why remains to be unknown. Appearance Onyx is a very tall yet handsome-looking gem with a perfect muscular feature. His average height is nearly equal to Garnet, meaning that he is very tall for a non-fusion gem. His most prominent feature is his spiky pitch black-coloured hair with silver streak. Onyx's gemstone is located on the back of his left hand. WIP Personality Onyx is an WIP History WIP Abilities Despite being the only known male gem, Onyx is still capable of using gem magic same as all gems can. He may possessed standard gem abilities but as a Knight of the Stars, he can perform vast of very unique abilities that can compete against any kind of threats. He can even go one on one with a member of the Diamond.Authority. Fusions * When he fused with Jet, they formed Shungite. * When he fused with Lapis Lazuli, they formed Sodalite. Skillset * Starsaber & Shield-Gauntlet Proficiency - As Knight of the Stars, Onyx possesses a Starsaber along with his very own Shield-Gauntlet that he also uses as a "sheath" for his Starsaber. Throughout the centuries of serving as a Knight, Onyx is very skilful in the arts of Starsabers and is highly proficient when using his shield-gauntlet. * Electric Guitar Proficiency - While auditioning in a rock band as Stardust, Onyx shows very surprising proficiency when playing an electric guitar. ** Electricity Generation - When playing his guitar, Onyx can generate electricity just by streaming it. This surprisingly new technique allows him to preform electrical shockwaves and shoot lightning bolts from the tip of his guitar. * Swordsmanship - As a knight, Onyx is very skilled within the arts of sword fighting especially with his starsaber. * Tag-Team Combat - When fighting along his comrades, Onyx can coordinate both his saber and shield-gauntlet with almost any of his allies no matter what proficiency of weapons they possess. * Martial Artist - When his gem became whole again, Onyx contained memories of Owen learning many martial arts during his travels for 5,300 years. * Enhanced Strength - Even as Owen, Onyx occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human and even for stronger gems like Garnet or Jasper. * Enhanced Durability - * Enhanced Reflexes - * Expert Tactician & Strategist - In addition to his intelligence, Onyx proved to be an expert when it comes to tactics and strategies in combat. * Genius-Level Intelligence - Onyx is shown to have incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Unique Abilities * Astronkinesis - As shown throught every seasons, Onyx seems to possess a complete control over stardusts and cosmetic energies. * Photokinesis - Like all gems, Onyx has the ability to * Impact Absorption - * Self-Replication - * Armor Projection - Like all knights, Onyx has the ability to project his iconic suit of armor when he needs to. * Shape Shifting - Like most gems, Onyx has the ability to shapeshift as well. * Physic/Empathic Shield - * Super Speed - Relationships [[Steven Universe (character)|'Steven Universe']] After having his gem fully restored, Steven still thought of Onyx as the same man he befriended with back when he was once Owen, his shard clone. Having all his memories back, Onyx still seems to remember everything that Owen had experience in 5,300 years including the time he and Steven had spent together. [[Lapis Lazuli (Canon)|'Lapis Lazuli']] A WIP Trivia * Gemstone Galleries Owen.png|''Onyx's Shard Clone, Owen'' Untitled picture.png|''Onyx's Full Appearance'' Stardust.png|''Onyx as Stardust'' Category:Original Characters Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Onyx